A Minute Without You
by pottersweetie
Summary: Harry and Hermione get into a fight and declare they never want to see each other again. When Harry's car skids off the road and the worst is expected, Hermione's the first at his side.. But was it all for nothing?Alt. ending.
1. A Minute Without You

A Minute Without You  
By:Pottersweetie

Author's Note: Here's another fan fiction idea I got from hanging out with my sister and her boyfriend. It's short and sweet. Hope you like it! Enjoy, Read, Review!

I am so sick of this, you're so immature! Hermione shouted at Harry across the entrance hall of her parents' house.

Okay then if you're so sick of me then I'll leave and you won't have to worry about me anymore because it's over! he shouted, reaching for the doorknob.

Good, and I never want to see you again! she shouted, running up the stairs to her room.

Harry opened the door and stomped out of the house.  
...

Harry shook his head, Immature! What the hell I'm not immature! he shouted to no one in particular as he drove home.

The rain that had been falling soon began pounding against the windshield and Harry found he couldn't see through the splashing water.

He sped up, thinking the sooner he got home, the sooner he could get out of the rain.

In the distance he could see a light moving back and forth, thinking it was moving traffic, he kept going. Not long after two headlights suddenly appeared in front of him and he swirved off the road.  
...

Hermione sweetie, wake up, Hermione's mother tried to shake her awake.

Hermione opened her eyes groggily and looked up at her mom. Mum? What is it?Sweetie, it's Harry, she said solemnly.

What happened? Hermione asked, sitting up straighter.

Less than an hour later Hermione and her parents were in the car, speeding down the road.

Faster! Come on Dad! she shouted, sitting on the edge of her seat.

Was it just me or did I hear you and Harry breaking up earlier? her mother asked from the passenger's side.

It doesn't mean I don't lov- care about him. Dad there it is! she shrieked as her father hit the breaks.

She lept out of the car and hurried to the flashing police cars, she ran to the caution tape and ducked under it, soon stopped by a police man, I'm sorry Miss you can't come passed here.No you don't understand, I know the man that was in that car, I need to see him! she tried to get to the car but all she could see was an upturned car with broken windows.

I'm sorry but you'll have to wait- she shouted firmly. I want to see him now! her parents and arrived at her side.

I'm sorry but you can't-I don't care! I want to see him! she roared.

Please sir, she just wants to know if he's okay, her mother said calmly.

The police man looked at them for a second then said, Very well, which one do you want to know of?What do you mean which one? Hermione asked.

Two cars collided, there were two men involved in this accident, he told her.

He has black hair, green eyes, he's tall, strong, lightening bolt scar, he was in that car! she shouted, pointing to the upturned car.

Oh I'm sorry Miss but he's already been taken to the hospital, he looked at her as if she knew. He was badly hurt-What hospital? she asked frantically.

Excuse me? he leaned in.

What hospital? she demanded.

Northern Valley Hospital-

Before he could utter another word Hermione had sprinted back to the car and they were on their way to the hospital.  
...

Harry couldn't recall anything, he didn't even know what was happening now.

He felt pain, the pain that was throbbing in his head and in his chest, back, everywhere. He felt fear, fear he would die, fear he would die with Hermione thinking he wanted their relationship to end, fear he would lose her.

He could only see black and he couldn't open his eyes or move or speak.

He soon heard faint voices but he could only pick up certain things they said.

Get him in immediately, he's not doing well at all.Losing a lot of blood.Any, contacts or family?Quick, quick, we're losing him!

But he held on, he was stubborn and he held on with every fiber left. He held on because he knew Hermione would be there when he woke up.

Did anyone come to call on him yet?

And with that last word Harry slipped out of realization.  
...

Hermione ran through the hospital doors, darting to the main desk.

Where is he? she shouted at the woman working at the computer.

Where is who, Miss? she asked as Hermione's parents arrived at her heals.

Harry, Harry Potter where is he! she yelled.

Oh right the crash victim, Hermione seemed to recoil at the words. He's in very bad condition-I need to see him, she declared.

I'm sorry they're operating you can't see him right now, if he comes out of the operating room I'll tell you, until then you-What do you mean she questioned, menacingly.

Miss, he is a very bad state and the doctors are suspecting the worst, I'm not allowed to tell you anymore so if you'd like you can have a seat and wait, she said gesturing towards the waiting room.

Hermione fell into a waiting room chair, instantly crying into her hands.

Her mother hugged her tightly.

Mum he can't die, please tell me he'll be okay, she sobbed.

Shh, it's okay, she smoothed out her hair.

Will he be okay? she pleaded.

I wish I could say yes sweetie but I just don't know.

Hermione sobbed harder.  
...

Days passed and Harry fell into a state, no longer alive, but not yet dead. To be in this state at the least he had to be hooked up to many machines giving him life support. Since Hermione and her parents were the only ones who had waited for him(the Weasley's were currently in Ireland and trying to find any means to get there for they couldn't use magic in that part of the country) the doctors asked them repeatedly to take off the life support, he wasn't going to live and they were just lengthening the pain.

They refused.  
...

When Hermione learned how the accident had accured a white hot flame of anger ignited and burned her blood, she was a woman of fury. The man who had collided into Harry's car was drunk at the time and was in a much better state then Harry.

Hermione sat next to Harry's bed, holding his hand, her eyes filling with tears each time she looked at him.

The door opened and she looked to see who it was, she recognized him as the man who had been released from the hospital just days ago, the drunk driver.

What do you want? she asked coldly.

I wanted to see how he was, he walked closer into the room.

You don't care, go away, she turned and looked at Harry.

I know you're suffering, and I am too. I'm really sorry for what I did and I hope he wakes up-

Hermione turned her cold gaze to him and she stood up, letting go of Harry's hand.

How dare you! How dare you say you're suffering, how dare you say you're sorry for what you did! she shook her head. You are not suffering, he is, and you have no right saying you are. Don't you dare say you're sorry... she trailed off.

I know I shouldn't of driven but-But you didn't know, you're an ignorant ass hole, you didn't think of the people you could've been hurt! she shouted, the tears flooding her eyes.

Before he could say anything a sound signalled from the machine monitoring Harry's heart rate, the signal was the worst sound imaginal; it was signalling failure.

Hermione looked, horrified, at Harry's pale face.

I'll get the doctors, the man said quickly and left the room.

Hermione hurried to Harry's bed and took his hand and kissed it, No, Harry you can't leave me, you can't! You promised me you would never leave me, the tears fell without notice. You promised me we were going to get married and have a nice big family. You said they were going to be the best looking kids in the world, remember? No response. she sobbed.

The doctor's hurried into the room and told Hermione to move away from him.

No! He needs me! she cried but she stumbled backward.

As the doctors leaned over him and tried to revive him, Hermione's world was spinning and she found herself at the inability to breathe.

She turned to the man had caused this whole affliction and she began pounding against his chest, How could this happen? What if he dies, what are you going to do! she shouted.

I-I don't-

Finally one of the doctor's said defeatedly, We lost him.

Hermione turned away from him and ran to Harry's side, No, no, no, no! He's not gone! she sobbed.

She grabbed Harry's hand again and rested her forehead against his cold skin.

No, he's going to wake up! Everything's going to be okay! she looked up at him. Harry I love you, I never wanted to break up with you, you're not immature, I didn't mean anything I said... I can't last another minute without you, she sobbed.

Then, another signal. The heart rate monitor signalled he relapsed back into his state of being.

She gave a watery smile as he opened his eyes barely, he managed to mumble with much difficulty.

She laughed, Yes I'm right here.I'm sorry, he said.

No, it's fine-I love you, he croaked.

I love you too, stay with me please, I don't want to lose you, she said.

I'm not going anywhere, he said with a smile.

She smiled at him.

Then after his words were uttered Harry Potter died and Hermione Granger broke down and cried.

Author's Note: Yes, sadness I know... If you want a happy ending I'll be writing it for the next chapter as an alternate ending... or you can stay with the sadness, you're choice. Lol. Hope you liked it! Review please!


	2. Alternate Ending

A Minute Without You:  
Alternate Ending

Author's Note: I couldn't deal with myself if I hadn't written an alternate ending... So here it is. Before you read it though you gotta know I'm a huge softie and I can't deal with sad endings where everyone doesn't live happily ever after. Someone who reviewed me actually made me realize you know not everyone's lucky enough to have the writer of their life' I guess, to write them a happy ending. I'm writing the alternate ending so people don't bite my head off for making him die and I need to write something happy to think about instead of the last ending... I told you I'm a softie! Hope you like it! Thanks for reading!

Days passed and Harry fell into a state, no longer alive, but not yet dead. To be in this state at the least he had to be hooked up to many machines giving him life support. Since Hermione and her parents were the only ones who had waited for him(the Weasley's were currently in Ireland and trying to find any means to get there for they couldn't use magic in that part of the country) the doctors asked them repeatedly to take off the life support, he wasn't going to live and they were just lengthening the pain.

They refused.  
...

When Hermione learned how the accident had occured a white hot flame of anger ignited and burned her blood, she was a woman of fury. The man who had collided into Harry's car was drunk at the time and was in a much better state then Harry.

She sat in a chair next to Harry's bed, her eyelids growing heavy and her head drooping. A nurse that had been looking after Harry and his loyal girlfriend walked into the room.

Hello Hermione, she greeted her, taking a clipboard from the end of Harry's bed and overlooking it. How are you?Fine, thanks, she smiled wryly and squeezed Harry's hand in hopes of coaxing him to wake up.

How is he today? the nurse asked, putting the clipboard down.

Hermione sighed, A little better, if anything, she rubbed her tired eyes.

The nurse turned to Hermione and looked at her with true sympathy, Child you need some rest, go home, sleep. You've been sitting here, night and day for a week or so.No, I need to stay with him, she shook her head.

He's not going anywhere, she said lightheartedly.

What if he- Hermione began but was cut off.

Honey, he's too darn stubborn to let go, he knows you're here and he won't give up. I think he wouldn't want you to wear yourself out, she looked at her knowingly.

Hermione looked at Harry and bit her lip, No, I'm fine I'll just stay here a bit longer.

The nurse smiled, So loyal, he's lucky to have a girl like you.

Hermione smiled but instead yawned in response.

The nurse laughed, Take care, she called, and walked out the door.

A few minutes later it dawned on Hermione how tired she was when she nearly fell out of her chair. She refused to go home, to leave Harry alone in the cold, stuffy hospital with no one to be there if he woke up... **When** he woke up.

So instead of asking her parents to bring her home she situated herself next to Harry, making sure to not disturb any wires. She soon fell asleep, her head resting on his chest.  
...  
(A/N: Just makes ya wanna say AWWWWW!' Lol.)

She was there, somewhere. She was near him he could feel it but he was too numb to move. He slowly lifted his heavy eyelids and looked around, only for his vision to be obscured by a mass of brown hair. He blew it out of his face and smiled, she was laying next to him.

A frown fell upon his face as he remembered what had happened between them just before the accident.

_I'm so sick of this, you're so immature! at the time her words made his anger magnify itself by a thousand, but now as he remembered it he wished he could've just pleaded for forgivness._

The anger that was pulsing through his body, erupted and he shouted, Okay then if you're so sick of me then I'll leave and you won't have to worry about me anymore because it's over!

At his words Harry cringed, stupid idiot! he thought to himself.

Good, and I never want to see you again! she screamed, Harry hoped that wasn't going to be the case.

Harry heard the door open and he closed his eyes, pretending he was asleep.

Hermione, sweetie, get up! her father and mother walked into the room and woke Hermione, Harry frowned inwardly.

Hmmm? Why? she asked, getting off the bed.

What if the doctor comes in? They wouldn't be very happy, her mother said.

So, I was a little tired and I didn't want to leave him, Harry couldn't contain the smile that itched away at his face as she said this.

That's why we came, honey we need to go home, get some sleep, eat something other then hospital food, then we will come back, Mr. Granger announced.

she shook her head fervently. I am staying with him!You're wearing yourself out, dear, you need rest-I wouldn't be able to sleep if we went home, I'd never be able to sleep knowing Harry was alone in a cold, hospital!

Harry decided it was time to let them know he was awake, he opened his eyes and croaked, 

She swiveled around quickly and her eyes were wide with happiness, 

Her parents both smiled, We'll get the doctor, her mother said and they left.

(A/N: Everyone's always leavin' the room to get the doctor! Lol...)

She hurried to his side and smiled.

Harry felt a pain in his heart and he quickly spoke, Hermione, I didn't mean anything I said-It's fine, she smiled.

No, I didn't want our relationship to end, he looked up at her, numbly raising his hand to caress her cheek.

She held his hand as he ran it along her face, And I didn't mean it when I said you were immature, or when I said I didn't want to see you again.

Her eyes began watering and she laughed away at the tears.

What is it? he asked.

Don't ever do that again, she swallowed. Don't you dare scare me like that again! he gulped. I was so scared I would die, so scared I would never be able to see you again.Oh Harry, she whispered as a tear dribbled out of her eyes.

He wiped it away with his thumb and with much difficulty sat up, I love you, and I never want to be that far away from you again, she nodded. Will you marry me?

The sudden question left her taken aback but she smiled, and threw her arms around his neck, he smiled and whispered in her ear, Good because I wouldn't be able to last another minute without you.

She looked at him with a wide smiled and leaned in and gently kissed him.

A/N: Takes them a loooong time to get that doctor... Lol. Nothing but a horrible car accident to bring people together... By the way Hermione's like 21ish and she lives with her parents because she can. Lol and her dad drove her all over the place and her parents stayed with her at the hospital because they were worried about her... Sorry I could see a flame comin' out of that from a mile away. Lol hope you liked it! Thanks for reading! Please review!_  
_


End file.
